


Праздник удался

by IrhelSol



Series: Трое в лодке [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: На Дресс Розе вот-вот начнётся празднование, у всех свои планы и надежды
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Трое в лодке [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543198
Kudos: 11





	Праздник удался

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка – Einar Lars  
Написано для команды fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019  
Вдохновлено зарисовками автора [煙幕](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=741820)

Дофламинго поправил галстук-бабочку, одёрнул сюртук и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Лучший Дракула на всём Гранд Лайне, бесспорно. Он широко улыбнулся, обнажая наращённые ко Дню Мёртвых клыки. Немного мешались, но для полноты образа потерпеть можно. А вот выбелять кожу он отказался, и так пришлось менять цвет оправы очков на более сдержанный, сочетающийся с кровавой подкладкой плаща. Холодный тяжёлый шёлк под пальцами неприятно отличался от привычной шубы. В следующий раз он не поддастся на уговоры и сделает себе оторочку из алых перьев фламинго.

— Хоть сейчас в гроб клади.

Серьёзно-насмешливый голос Ло, такой же холодный и тяжёлый, как ткань, толкнулся в спину. Ни стука, ни звука открывающейся двери, а значит, Ло использовал Пространство.

Дофламинго нахмурился и обернулся, скользнув взглядом по Ло мимолётно, пытаясь понять, что тот поменял местами при перемещении на этот раз. Если его любимый патефон…

— Я оставил тут кое-что своё, не нервничай, тебе не полезно, Доффи.

Вот засранец. Дофламинго, наконец, смерил взглядом Ло и хмыкнул:

— Это твой костюм?

Вбив кулаки поглубже в растянутые карманы изрядно мятого, в пятна халатах, Ло пожал плечами.

— Я редко его надеваю. — Он вдел в уши «рога» стетоскопа и зажал между пальцами другой руки его конец. — Хочешь, послушаю твоё сердце?

— О! — оживился Дофламинго и широко ухмыльнулся. — Так ты признал, что оно у меня есть!

Ло закатил глаза, и Дофламинго рассмеялся, подошёл ближе, разглядывая сухопарую крепкую фигуру, широкие плечи, на которых так непривычно было видеть медицинский халат, под которым наверняка ещё не сошли синяки от его пальцев. Тёмные, похожие на ядовитые цветы отметины, словно чёткие линии татуировок плавились и текли под жаром губ и дыхания. Дофламинго склонился над Ло, ловя себя на мысли — как легендарный Ди, Влад Цепеш, над своей Миной. Он тронул ключицы в вырезе футболки и сдвинул узкий ворот в сторону. Нет, не убрал синяки, как счищал с себя любые раны после тренировок и драк. Дофламинго не любил грубость в постели, но любил, когда его партнёрам хорошо. Если Ло нравилось пожёстче, он был готов вспороть его от паха до горла. И глаза Ло предвкушающе загорались от этого знания.

Дофламинго жадно втянул носом воздух: воняло свежей кровью. На щеке красовалось подсохшее грязное пятно, а от волос и кожи несло морской солью и водорослями, гниением — и рисовыми шариками.

— Тоже часть образа?

— Я же Хирург Смерти. Должен внушать ужас и всё такое.

— А как же стерильность?

— Ну, знаешь, отпиливая ногу, при всём желании не запачкаться не выйдет.

Дофламинго захохотал так, что жалобно звякнули стёкла в окнах.

— Так ты сдержал угрозу!

Ло драматично вздохнул — и вдруг пошатнулся. Резко и отчётливо бросились в глаза круги под глазами, немного деревянная поза, едва заметная дрожь пальцев. Дофламинго замолк, толкнул Ло в своё кресло. Подцепил нитью бутылку вина со столика и стакан, в котором всё ещё плескался вчерашний успокоительный отвар, любезно подсунутый Росинантом.

— Пей, — велел, придерживая Ло под затылок. — Дай угадаю. Корабль, на котором ты вернулся с задания — то потрёпанное корыто, причалившее к третьему доку полчаса назад?.. Отчёт где?

— Долгая история. Твои фрукты уже несут, все целы, вроде. Да не умираю я!

— Это хорошо, — серьёзно произнёс Дофламинго, — что товар цел.

И, когда лицо Ло достаточно перекосилось от бешенства и досады, тихо добавил:

— И ты. Только Роси в таком виде на глаза не показывайся.

— Вообще-то, — медленно и спокойно вымолвил Ло, отставляя стакан, — я собирался на праздник, и это взаправду мой костюм. А это... — Он вздёрнул локоть, на котором болтался неприметный пакет с чем-то бледно-розовым. — Кора-сан.

— Нет. Костюм пастыря ему пойдёт больше! Упрямый, как все святоши, спасающие заблудшие души... — тут Дофламинго подавился смешком, вспомнив, как брат «успокаивал» его. Терпение, прощение и воздержание были не в его духе. Зато удар с ноги и быстрая горячая ебля после или вместо — очень даже.

— Ну какая из него медсестра, Ло? Он же быстрее угробит, чем окажет первую помощь!

Ло вынул из пакета белые чулки с широкой резинкой и мечтательно пробормотал:

— Да пусть ничего не делает, я сам…

На дне, тщательно выглаженные и тонко благоухающие чем-то травянисто-цветочным, лежали короткое платье, шапочка и кружевной пояс. Хм, а может, совместить с ря...

— Эй, Ло, Доффи, праздник уже начался! — Дверь распахнулась, хрустнула и повисла на одной петле. В проёме стоял невыносимо-сияющий Роси. — А где ваши костюмы?

Роси в костюме огромного ролла.

— Что? — Улыбка на размалёванном лице слегка померкла, и помятая сигарета в углу рта вспыхнула, роняя искры на уродливый зелёный плюш.

За бутылкой Дофламинго и Ло потянулись одновременно.

— План такой. Я связываю, ты применяешь Пространство на эту срань, — негромко обрисовал манёвр Дофламинго под мрачнеющим взглядом брата. — Не хочу видеть это, никогда.

Ло кивнул, над ладонью засветилась голубоватая сфера, и Роси попытался драпануть с линии атаки, но, как всегда, запутался в ногах.

— Беру свои слова обратно, Джокер. Сердца, как и совести, нет не у тебя.

***

— Святой отец, я грешен.

Доффи по-змеиному высунул язык, этот отвратительный, длинный, розовый орган, который умел такое… Росинант старательно отогнал любые мысли про «такое», но Дофламинго, стоящий на коленях перед ним и смотрящий снизу вверх — от этого зрелища и святоша потёк бы. А Росинант никогда не считал себя святым. Терпеливым, научившимся прощать — да, но…

— Позвольте причаститься… — ...но бля-я-я-я! — ...к вашему телу.

Негромкий ласковый голос просочился под задранный подол, и — вовсе не! — отвратительный, длинный, розовый орган Росинанта отозвался.

— Только не откуси мне, пожалуйста-а-а-а.

Что там делал Доффи, он больше не видел, зато очень даже ощущал. Видел он красивое, усталое и немного хмурое лицо Ло — он заглядывал ему в рот, как в пасть породистой лошади.

— Зубы крепкие и здоровые, что отметает сразу ряд болезней, но я хочу провести полный и тщательный осмотр, — выдал Ло голосом тёмным, глубоким и обжигающим, как его почерневшие от желания глаза, как и рот, словно выдыхающий пламя. — Граф, вы мне поможете?

— Конечно, доктор! С чего начнём? — с энтузиазмом отозвался Доффи, надавливая на колени Росинанта. Очень близко. Недостаточно близко!

— С того, что вы меня, наконец, разденете, — заорал он, изнывая в тонкой шерстяной сутане, неудобных чулках и поясе. — Ну!

— Нет.  
— Нет.

***

А в водах Гранд Лайна, по словам пиратов, на некоторое время поселилось новое морское чудище. Особо нетрезвые утверждали, что оно было в виде ролла.


End file.
